Revealed The First Bk One
by 4REVer
Summary: New version Up called- Revealed: The First, a reading the books fanfic. this will be deleted soon
1. Prologue

**Hey Guys! First story for these books, so I hope i do them justice!**

**In this story the gang and Keladry of Conte read the Protector of the Small quartet, sooo EnJoY!**

**Tamora-Pierce-owns-all-the-characters-but-Kelly-and-Jamie!. (said all in one breath)**

**The real book will be in _BOLD_!**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue-**

Kelly's POV

The rain tore at the window of my room as I sat on my bed staring at the letter that had mysteriously appeared on my desk overnight.

_Dear Keladry of Conte,_

_ You may not be aware of this but you are the last of your kin. Please do not be alarmed for you will soon find out what I mean. However there is a little adventure my friends and I would like you to undertake. Trust me- __this is not a hoax__. You will enjoy this very much so please do as I say._

_ All you have to do is to read the __"Protector of the Small Quartet" by Tamora Pierce.__ We know you have already read this series but please re-read it, after you do so you will receive another set instruction. Good luck and Enjoy!_

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Mithros_

I knew the letter must have come from one the bullies at school but I didn't know how it appeared in my room because I know that no one apart from me knew where I lived and that nobody knew my real name. And before you ask the 'Why?', it's because I live by myself in my parents' safe house as I do not want the authorities to find because... I'm an orphan.

My parents died when I was only 2 years old and I was brought up in an orphanage. When I was 10 I discovered a secret compartment in the necklace I always wore from my parents. Inside the compartment was a slip of paper on which the address of the safe house was written with the message-"When we are gone and you are lonely or in trouble go to the address above and you will arrive at our safe house. Love, Mum and Dad".

I left the orphanage about a week after the discovery, disguised myself and arrived at the house . I have lived here for the last 6 years under the alias Kelly Clarke as my real name is very unique and the authorities were bound to find me a lot faster if I went by that name.

So here I am sitting on my bed staring at this letter and wondering who the hell would have sent it to me. Then I thought "why does it matter, would really it hurt to re-read the books?" So with that in mind I walked to the other side of my HUGE bedroom where a whole wall was dedicated to my extensive book collection.

When I finally found the books I settled back into my bed to get comfy before opening the first book 'First Test' and starting to read one of my favourite books. I had only just completed reading the first sentence-

**"**_**Chapter 1: DECISIONS **_

_**Alanna the Lioness, the King's Champion, could hardly contain her glee."**_

-when I felt a strange pull from within the region of my stomach and before I knew it I felt like the world was spinning around me rapidly.

Then just as suddenly as it had begun it stopped and I was once lying comfortably in my big fluffy bed with the book in my hands. Only... this time there were other people in my bedroom with me.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**if i take a while to update it's because i have to type up the whole First Test book and well...i HATE typing!**

**so, yeah... sorry in advance and you have been warned!**

**foREVer**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! Finally updating! I'm sorry for taking soo LONG!**

**In this story the gang and Keladry of Conte read the Protector of the Small quartet, sooo EnJoY!**

******Tamora-Pierce-owns-all-the-characters-but-Kelly-and-Jamie!** (said all in one breath)

**The real book will be in _BOLD_!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One-**

Keladry's POV

**"You are both dismissed." **

**Lord Wyldon picked up his documents. Joren made sure he beat Kel out of the mess hall. She let him have the lead, since he seemed to think it was important. Once he was out of her way, she ran back to her rooms. She needed to collect her books for the afternoon's class work.**

Kel had been on her way back to her rooms when she felt a strange pull from within the region of her stomach and the world around her suddenly lurched forward, the world around spinning rapidly.

When Kel finally regained her bearings she realised she was no longer in the corridor leading to rooms but instead she seems to be in a huge room (as big as the mess hall) with a huge blue bed upon which a small girl with long unruly, black hair sat. The girl stared at her with big, green eyes framed by thick lashes before moving her eyes to Kel's left.

It was then that Kel realised that the girl and herself were not the only ones in the room. Most of her class mates as well as one chubby looking boy were standing near her as well as King Jonathon, Lord Wyldon, Lord Raoul and a few other men and woman Kel was unable to identify.

They were all staring at the girl the same way she had, wondering if she was a threat but looking at her expression one could only assume that she was as surprised as they. Looking at her stature they also believed that she would be able to defend herself against any of them.

Everyone stayed frozen unable to comprehend what had just occurred when the door was suddenly thrown open and a small boy with dark blue eyes and mop of black hair ran into the room clutching an old tattered teddy bear. The boy ran over to the fluffy bed and threw himself at the girl, burying his head into the crook of her neck. The girl wrapped her arms around the boy tightly and tried her best to comfort the small boy while ignoring the stares of the strangers in the room.

When the boy's sniffles had finally faded way the girl turned her gaze upon the strangers standing in her room. As the girl stared at her, Kel realised that she had the exact same shade of eyes as Neal, the same colour hair as Roald and a very familiar nose, though Kel could not remember where she had seen it before.

She was brought of her internal musings when a quiet but dangerous sounding voice cut through the silence of the room.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?"

* * *

**Ohhhh... CLIFFY!**

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**foREVer**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Finally updating! I'm sorry for taking soo LONG!**

**In this story the gang and Keladry of Conte read the Protector of the Small quartet, sooo EnJoY!**

******Tamora-Pierce-owns-all-the-characters-but-Kelly-and-Jamie!** (said all in one breath).

**The real book will be in _BOLD_!**

**This Chapter is mostly about Kelly's Past-**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two-**

Kelly's POV

Okay, so maybe I lied when I said that I lived by myself, I actually live with my 2 and a half year old son. I got pregnant with him after being forcibly drugged and raped at a party. The guy who raped me was my ex-best friend and is now serving a 50 year jail sentence as the court produced evidence of numerous victims aside from me. Apparently he had only become my friend because he made a bet about how fast he could get me into bed. When I found out I was pregnant I was about 4 months along but I never even considered abortion or giving the baby up for adoption. I understand why some people would do it but I knew I would be able to support the baby with all the money my parents had left me and I was already in love with this baby I had never even met. I suspect it's because I didn't have anyone in my life who I was close to.

James Cameron Clarke was born on a sweltering summer day, the 15th of January. It was a hot, sticky day and I was watching some random show in TV, almost falling asleep, when the phone rang. The sound was so sudden that it almost shocked me to death. Instead it shocked to labour. Yes, you guessed it, the shock the phone ringing so suddenly caused my water to break.

Now, you may be wondering how I manages to get to the hospital and be admitted into to school if I was by myself. Well that's were my power comes in , or my 'GIFT' as some people like to call it. My 'gift' allows me to duplicate myself and change my appearance . When I combine the two I can create duplicates of myself that don't look exactly like me but could pass off as my parents. The duplicates think like me and have all memories making it easier for.

But there are other parts of my 'gift' that I don't understand. When James, or Jamie as I like to call him, was only about year old he got a really high fever. To this day I still don't know what was wrong with him because while I was fretting over and brushing his sweat soaked hair out of his face, I felt a sudden surge of… _something, _like power mixed with intense emotions, rushing through my fingers that were touching Jamie's forehead. As soon as the feeling faded Jamie's face fell slack as he fell into a deep sleep. Of course at first I didn't realise that he had fell asleep and started panicking, shaking him. Luckily for me he woke up straight away and acted as if he'd never been sick!

Anyway back to the issue at hand. I stared at the people standing in my room, staring at me with blank expressions upon their faces and repeated my question when suddenly a letter appeared in my room accompanied by a bright light. Seeing as I was the person sitting closest to the letter I quickly snatched it up, making sure Jamie was hidden behind me, and read it out loud.

_Dear Kelly,_

_ As you might have now realised there are a few people standing in your room whom you have never met before. I have sent them there and they are from the past. The year 453 HE to be exact. Yes they the characters from Tamora Pierce's book although she is unaware that they are real people as I told her their story in her dreams and told her to publish their stories. I have sent them here because you are the only person in your time that has the Gift. Also you are related to almost everyone I have sent and would like you to spend a little time with your family. I would like you to read the ' Protector of the Small ' series with them as well, to help them when they return to their world. Good Luck!_

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Mithros_

_P.s You might want to tell them your real name, it may stop them from doubting you.

* * *

_

**Ohhhh... CLIFFY!**

**Hope you guys liked it! And hopefully i get the next chapter out quicker!**

**foREVer**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! Finally updating! I'm sorry for taking soo LONG!**

**I know you want to kill me but someone close to me passed away **

**In this story the gang and Keladry of Conte read the Protector of the Small quartet, sooo EnJoY!**

******Tamora-Pierce-owns-all-the-characters-but-Kelly-and-Jamie!** (said all in one breath).

**The real book will be in _BOLD_!**

**This Chapter is mostly introducing the characters in my story-

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

Kelly's POV

Thoughts swirled inside my head as I tried to process what I had just read. The person whom I thought was trying to pull a joke on me was _actually_ Mithros from the books! And the characters are real and standing in my room! I couldn't believe it but I knew it to be the truth. I did share my true name with one of the characters but had never really thought about it before. And now my mysterious powers made sense as well. It was actually the Gift! A soft melodious voice broke me from my thoughts.

"According to the letter we may be spending quite some time together so I believe it best if we introduce ourselves to each other, I'll start off. My name is Keladry of Mindelan and I'm 11 years old."

"Oh! So you're the famous Kel. My cousin Nealan, or Meathead as I like to call him, has told me all about you. Apparently you're the person who's been able to make him eat his vegetables for once. My name's Domitian of Masbolle, lovely to meet you"

Kel merely smiled slightly and gestured to Neal to introduce himself.

"Hmph! Contrary to what my cousin just told you my name is _Neal_ of Queenscove and I'm 16 years old."

"Huh, I forgot that your actually older than me", exclaimed Cleon ignoring Neal when he made an indignant noise but instead swept into an elegant bow, "My name is Cleon of Kennan and I'm the _only_ one out of these people you need to know."

"Right ... well my name's Esmond. Lovely to meet you."

"The name's Seaver and likewise."

"Faleron"

"Merric" muttered the redhead.

"My name is Lord Wyldon of Cavall. But before we move on I was wondering if you could explain what the letter meant by us being characters in a book written by some Tomo Piece?" enquired lord Wyldon raising one of his eyebrows in confusion.

At first I didn't realise what his was talking and by the time I finally realised what he was saying everyone was staring at me causing me to blush deeply. I looked down at Jamie, who was peeking through my arms to look at the strangers, and took a deep breath.

"Tamora Pierce. Well...apparently Mithros decided to tell your story someone in my time through her dreams and compelled her to write books about your life story. I've also already read the books so I actually know who most of you are. For example", I explained before pointing at Alanna who stood at the back of the group, " I know your name is Lady Knight Alanna of Trebond, married to George Cooper, have three children, first Lady Knight of Tortall, adopted by Sir Myles and in order to become a knight you disguised yourself as yourself as a boy called Alan"

Most people stared at me with their mouths hanging open (Kel stared her hero noticing her for the first time) while some of the older knights drew their swords and pointed them at me unnerved by the amount of information I knew. Alanna on the other hand stared fixedly at me before stepping forward and asked me forcefully, "Who are you and what did the letter mean by that it would be a good idea to tell us your real name? And you better tell us the truth because I'll know truth"' she stated gesturing to the purple glow that enveloped her fingers.

I took a deep breath before plunging head first into my explanation.

"Well the name I usually go by is Kelly Clarke but', here I quickly glanced at Roald and Jonathon who didn't notice, "my real name is actually... Keladry", everyone glanced at Kel before staring back at me, "... of Conte"

"WHAT!"

There was a moment of silence as everyone stared at me in shock before Alanna spoke up, "She's not lying but before we do anything, I think the rest of us should introduce ourselves".

* * *

**Ohhhh... CLIFFY!**

**Hope you guys liked it! And hopefully i get the next chapter out quicker!**

**Oh! and the question before i go, who do you guys think I should include in this story?**

**I know I'm going to include Kel's family and Tobe and Lalasa and Gary (Alanna) and a few surprise characters I'm not going to tell you about but is there anyone else i should include?**

**foREVer**


	5. IMPORTANT!

**Hey Guys!**

**Just want to let you know I'm restarting this story because I don't want to have rape in my story.**

**Anyway the revised version can be found on my profile under the same name as this story but with the Bk 1 in the title.**

**Soo Thankyou guys for your support, I'm finally over my writer's block and I hope you enjoy the revised edition!**

**Love rev**


End file.
